insomnia
by musicalpsychology
Summary: How can I sleep with you sitting there watching me, you perv?" Max tries to sleep, Alec stands guard. Updates as soon as possible, etc. Please R&R, I live for feedback. Implied MA. SORRY FOR THE MORE THAN YEAR-LONG DELAY. I'M AWFUL. I KNOW.
1. he says,

Alec knew that Max didn't sleep much. It was most of the reason why he'd almost ordered it on her. She had to get some sleep soon, or he'd knock her out himself. It was an empty threat, really, because no way in hell would he hurt her, but she'd still managed to follow him home one night, a distinctive expression on her face as her footsteps sounded in time with his. The place to sleep had been his bed, just so she could prove that she would do it. Things had changed a lot since their initial arrival and take-over of Terminal City, her command becoming one widely known as terrifying. And Alec wasn't going to let her go on being so angry, and afraid. He felt that she was afraid. Afraid to do things wrong, afraid of White, and the constant threat of the ordinaries just beyond the gates. She was stressed, and no matter what she said, he was sure that sleep would help her. He'd promised not to touch her at all, and that he'd sleep in an armchair in the corner, or on the floor if he had to. Just as long as she went to sleep, and stayed that way for more than ten seconds. He'd be happy then.

Her hesitation, that fiercely determined scowl she had at the very suggestion, had soon mellowed, just as it had when he'd tried to make a joke about her sleeping over. He'd dodged the blow, and, as promised, he sat down in the corner, a large yawn passing his lips in a positively catlike fashion. She'd been laying on his bed for about ten minutes, and by the sound of her breathing, he could tell that there was no way in hell that she was asleep. She was faking it, hoping he'd fall asleep first, so she could stealth her way out of there and go for a ride on her bike or something. She was facing away from him, eyes probably open and he was waiting for the lecture. The "I can't sleep, leave me alone" lecture that was sure to come as soon as she found the right degree of anger to turn over and tear him a new one for his troubles. Surprisingly, it didn't come.

He frowned, green eyes reduced to slits as he watched her lay so still, but so awake. He watched, and he waited. Waited and waited, and still nothing came. After another three or four minutes, he was tilting his head, unable to comprehend how she could do that for so long. He understood that she was a soldier, just like him, and they were supposed to be able to fake things like sleep, and be able to stay so still for so long, but it just didn't seem right. Transgenics should have been able to cut through the bullshit of other Transgenics, he'd always thought. She should have given up by now; he could almost feel her need to run. His brow furrowed even more, a deeper frown coming over his perfectly chiselled features as she did turn, eyes closed, and lay facing him. Still not asleep, but not willing to give it up.

This was taking too long. Alec wasn't tired, so it would take a lot longer. He needed his sleep, but this was just too intriguing. No way was she getting out of it so easily. She turned again, a deeper breath sounding in the quiet air; hers. She'd sighed? Alec rolled his eyes a little, folding his arms over his chest and raising a brow. She was such a faker. Any ordinary would think her deep in the land of nod, but apparently she hadn't gotten the memo. He was no ordinary. Alec McDowell, Alpha male was staring her down, seeing through her lies. And that same X5 was wondering what the hell he did have to do to make her sleep. Drug her? They'd need to be strong drugs for her. She was a fighter.

He shook his head. He didn't want to drug her. What the hell was that? Where did it even come from? He was frustrated, he supposed. Hated getting berated in front of everyone, for nothing at all. Hated when she did it to others, and almost wanted it for himself then. He hated her late night rides, when all he could hear was the roar of a motorcycle racing up and down the streets of Terminal City as he desperately tried to catch up on sleep. He hated her relationship with Logan, who was really no good for her at all. Hell, he was the problem. She was always extra stressed when he was around. More on edge, afraid to touch him, and afraid to let herself get that close at all. Afraid to let him within the walls of the city, just because it was so deadly. Logan brought her down, something Alec, as a friend, hated like nothing else. Whenever she had that look of fear in her eyes, something usually so uncommon, it was always because of either him, or White. He tried his best to make her laugh, but a lot of the time nowadays, nothing came.

So sleep had to have been the last straw. She needed to sleep. Refuel and dream. She needed it so badly he was giving up his bed, and not because he wanted to check up on her. His bed was better than hers, her lack of a need for one meaning he got the best. It had been a strange agreement, but he'd gone with it. It wasn't like she needed, if she practically refused to use it. She needed a _good_ night's sleep, not a "Ow, I slept for about ten minutes with a spring in my backside" sleep.

She turned over again, his face contorting into a look of confusion before her eyes flew open and she stared directly at him. The news reports had claimed the Transgenics were without souls, but Alec was sure at that moment that he had one, and that Max's glare was _killing_ it. Eating it, the darkness in her eyes almost unimaginable. His eyes widened, and she spoke.

"This isn't working." She said, sitting up. "Not even a little. In fact.. I feel worse than I did _before_ you conned me into this.."

Alec let out a breath, held up his hands in defense. "I didn't think it was a con."

"I did. I knew this was a stupid idea."

"Try again."

"What?"

"Stop worrying and lay down." His tone must have changed more than he thought, because she did as she was told, laying on her back with eyes on the dark, dank ceiling. Even in the darkness, he could see her annoyance, like a beacon of light surrounding her. "Close your eyes." She simply narrowed them at him, head tilted slightly, he assumed to make it easier for him to see how unimpressed she really was. "Comfy?"

"Alec!" She snapped at him, he assumed for how cheery he'd sounded, in addition to her overall despise for the situation.

"All right, m'sorry.. Just relax, okay?"

"How can I relax with you sitting there watching me sleep, you perv..?" She'd closed her eyes, hadn't even opened them to berate him this time.

"Well, you can't watch something that doesn't happen, Maxie." Her response was to turn over, turning her back to him and ending the conversation. Alec shrugged to himself, losing the good feeling that came with his comeback; _he'd_ liked it. The room was filled with what was nearly silence again, the only sounds to break it being far off traffic and sirens, and the ever-present sound of Max breathing. Alec watched her, noted the way she was restless. Trying to stay still, rather than just _staying still_. She turned again and again within the next few minutes, opting for facing away from him rather than actually being comfortable, it seemed. That was the last straw. She was pissed at him, he knew, but he had a remedy for her inability to sleep, and if she kept tossing and turning like that, he was sure he was going to develop some kind of motion sickness.

"All right, that's it." he said calmly, getting up from his chair and kneeling on his mattress. She reacted to the downward motion by turning hr head, looking at his questioningly over her shoulder.

"Alec, what are you -" She was cut off by his voice, low and non-threatening.

"Calm down, I'm not gonna try anything."

That didn't seem to calm her nerves, and she squirmed when his body flopped beside hers, his front touching lightly at her back. "Alec.." Her tone was that of a warning, but he ignored it, nestling his head against his pillow and draping an arm over her. Fair skin collided with her tan, and he closed his eyes.

"Just relax." She didn't. If anything, he was surprised that she hadn't torn his head off yet. She lay rigid in his arms, and for a moment, he had every doubt about his theory. Perhaps touch and safety weren't Max's buttons at all. It seemed that she despised the very idea of touch unless it was violence. That was, unless he could magically turn into a virus-free Logan within the next two seconds. Alec sighed against the back of her neck, shifting to get comfortable. He couldn't be Logan for her, but he could always try.


	2. she says,

Every muscle in her body was stiff, as if stricken with an indescribable fear. Relax, he'd said. Stop worrying. _My ass._ Who the hell did he think he was? It was one thing to push this little con of his on her, but another entirely when it involved _touching_ her. This was Alec, for Chrissakes. The somewhat lovable X5 rogue she was sure she'd rather kick in the jewels again than share a bunk with, even platonically. No, this was wrong. This was a ploy of his. A scheme. He was trying to play her somehow with his boyish charm and apparent wit, all tailor-made by Manticore's finest and brightest lab techs.

Still rigid, she took in the smallest of breaths, noticing the weight of his arm draped across her, not quite precarious in position ut against her waist all the same. She cringed, grinding her teeth, baring them in preparation to snap. How dare he? What right did he, Alec, have over her? She was Max, she was strong. She didn't need to fucking sleep. "I _can't_ relax, Alec. I can't relax when you're watching me, I can't relax when you're _touching_-" She was cut off by a whisper by the back of her ear, the hairs on the back of her barcoded neck standing to perfect attention.

"Stop talking."

Taken aback, she shut her mouth. His tone was serious, not very much like Alec at all. Just moments earlier he'd been joking, eyes dancing as she shot him daggers with her own. Now was different. She stayed quiet, unsure. His heart beat against her back, slow and steady, just faster than the ordinaries. Ordinaries.. her own heart leapt. What would Logan think of this? The way it must look. Alec was _spooning_ her. He held her flush against his chest with one strong arm, and he wasn't letting up. His breathing slowed, his face buried against the back of her neck. Great. Now he was relaxing. Practicing what he preached. But she could never..

"Alec, c'mon.. this isn't fair." She uttered quietly, licking full lips and keeping her body perfectly still. What would happen if she moved? Where would his hands venture? Maybe this was a con after all..

"Please, Maxie.." He was sighing, the tone of his voice now not serious but pleading. "If you're not gonna sleep, at least let me try?"

"Let me go, then?"

"Nah.." There was just the hint of a chuckle in this words, his head shaking a little. She could feel blond hair tickling at her barcode, just as his arm tightened. "I'm comfy like this. You agreed to stay here for the entire night, so I win. You have to stay here. And I'm gonna sleep. Like this. Goodnight, Maxie."

Her eyes widened, dark. Vivid and vicious, angry. This wasn't right. He was just being selfish now. If she wasn't going to sleep, she could at least use her time productively, not serve as a security blanket for his inner child. In the distance, she could practically hear her Ninja sitting in silence, unused. Alec was a selfish bastard. If not for her, what about her motorcycle? That thing was practically a part of her. She'd swear that baby had more life than most ordinaries did..

"Alec!"

"Shut up.."

"I can't! Let me go.." She squirmed, wriggled. Few opponents had the strength or training that she did, few could contain her. Alec could. He held her tightly against his body, barely moved by her actions. An Alpha himself, he could handle whatever she threw his way. She sighed. "This isn't fair."

"No, Max, you know what isn't fair?" He let her go just a little, to shift, look directly at her. Green eyes pierced into hers, and she felt the angry part of her cringe, shrink away. "_You _screaming at everyone. _You_ pushing every person in this compound further than we can be pushed. I mean, Alphas, sure, we can handle it, but the other guys? Like Joshua? They can't take your crap." Her mouth hung open, dry, before she responded in the only way she could. The only way she knew how.

"It's not my fault! You know, maybe they just need a little bit of discipline. Maybe you need it more than I thought.." Argumentative, insulting. He didn't back down, though. Not even a little.

"Stop, Max! Just stop. I know you think I'm just out to get you, and that I was made to put you through hell, but it's not true. I'm trying to help you. And now, I'm fucking _tired_. So, you know what? _We_ are going to sleep now. You're gonna lay down, and you're gonna go to sleep. I catch you sneaking out, or trying to, and I _will_ hold you even further against your will. We clear?"

His arm draped over her again, holding her back down, and he pressed his nose against her hair. His eyes fluttered closed. It was the end of the discussion, that was for sure. He was not going to let her argue her point, only stew in what he'd said. Usually, she disregarded it. Whatever he said, usually there was a way to ignore it. Lately, though, she'd really tried to make an effort. Giving him a job as her second-in-command had been easy given his background, but listening to his yabbering was not one of her own strong suits. His yabbering was his only real downfall. This was not a joke, though, or a glorious story of conquest. This was serious. This got her attention, and it stung. He was the one taking charge. He was knocking her off of her pedestal, and he was giving it to her raw. She was at fault, and he was fixing it. She was just going to have to learn to deal. She gave no answer to him, not one he wanted anyway. Only silence. He'd actually raised his voice to her, and at close range. This was not the lovable X5 rogue. This was a genetically engineered man who meant business.


End file.
